


I can't stop

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, One Shot, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 10, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for what happened after episode 2 and before "Soul survivor".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't stop

I can't stop thinking about it.  
I can't stop wishing for more.  
I can't stop thinking that it should have ended different.  
I can't stop longing for your touch.  
I can't stop tracing the marks.  
I can't stop looking at the bruises.  
I can't stop wishing for more.  
I can't stop testing the limits.  
I can't stop believing.  
I can't stop trying.  
I can't stop remembering.  
I can't stop counting the hours.  
I can't stop carving.  
I can't stop thinking about it.  
I can't stop thinking about you.  
I can't stop.  
I can’t.


End file.
